Into Your Arms
by ARrienneDigap23
Summary: I felt the thing I wanted to feel  It was love  She made me feel that  Because…I Love Her  I was oblivious to the feeling; I ignored it before but…  People noticed them; Ino helped me awaken the truth that I have hidden from my eye  I Love Sakura Haruno


**Authors Note: Ok so lately i've been having a Naruto Marathon.**

**I watched Naruto from the very start and got a bit addicted ^ ^**

**and during the addiction I was sort of Drunk (i blame Karl and Ian) well whatever**

**this story is from my point of view a bot pointless.**

**I didnt manage to sort and manage it much, But School is coming up and it would take a long while since i can start writing stories or continue them for a matter. So i decided to post this.**

**Im sorry if it sort of sucks ^ ^**

**if you do enjoy it thank you :) atleast i gave some smiles to some people**

**im the type to do oneshots so this isn't really as good as my other stories.**

**anyways :)**

**If you do decide yo read it thank you :)**

**One shots dont get much reviews, and im fine with that.**

**But review also please :(**

**i want to know if im good at these things, apparantly i think im not**

**may it negative or positive reviews its alright :)**

**and to those talented writer please review some tips for me :) share your wisdom!**

**_Inspired by the song : into Your Arms-The Maine_**

**Lyrics woul be here in the story too ;)**

**Thats all HAVE A HAPPY 2012 EVERYBODY~**

* * *

><p>It was just like any other day; People continued their daily, lives even if half the village was still in construction and repair,<p>

You could call it peaceful yes.

But unlike the rest of the people, Naruto wasn't looking very peaceful today.

He walked all zombie like.

His face seemed greenish in color and he constantly sweated.

"What day is it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Are you feeling alright?" I ignored his Question and began to circle him, trying to find out the cause of his sudden change of attitude.

"What day is it" He repeated his first question and ignored mine.

"Monday"

I heard him curse under his breath, he suddenly gasped for air and clutched down, his hands wrapped around his stomach area. He seemed to be in so much pain all of a sudden.

His aura got darker and darker.

"N-Naruto?"

No reply, Let me try again

"Naruto"

"Sai…" His voice was weaker than it was, and it really sounded sickly.

Naruto started to walk closer to me; He walked like a drunken man, His one hand still over his stomach area while the other swayed from side to side. It can be more described more zombie-ish than drunken though.

I wanted to step back, he was creeping me out for a moment. But before I could he had placed one of his hands on my shoulder. It seemed heavy.

"Sai…be a good" He gulped, bowing his head; his expression was now unclear "Friend. And do me a favor"

"Sure" I replied half-heartedly, he gave an even more sickening and dark aura as he paused between his sentences.

"Sakura-Chan is arriving from her…mission today. I was supposedly going…to…see her by the gate…but…you replace me today" He said still as a board.

"I can do that" I admitted.

He looked up at me, his eyes covered by a dark shadow from his now fallen bangs. He smirked evilly and sinisterly I couldn't help but feel shivers. "Well then, ciao"

He disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Strange, I never knew Naruto was the Volatile kind.

I shrugged and turned around to walk to the gate.

"I wonder what's up with Naruto's sudden change of moods." I thought to myself.

"Sai!" somebody called my name.

I glimpsed to my left and saw the Yamanaka Flower shop, and an oh so happy Ino waving at me.

I decided to take a small break and went inside.

"You seemed serious back there" She stated leaning on the counter looking at me.

"Just had something on my mind that's all" I flashed my fake smile at her.

Basically she fell for it, there was only one person who could recognize my fake from my real smile and that person was on my team.

"So, what's your agenda today?"

"Nothing much, just going to meet Sakura by the gate"

She suddenly straightened her face and sat upward. Her eyebrow rose up and she smirked.

"Sakura, huh" The way she looked at me was different. She had now looked like a villain, who was thinking of a way to dominate the world.

"Um..?" I didn't understand anything in this moment

"Now I didn't expect that you would go for girls like her, but what well who could say. Things like these are unpredictable"

"Things like…what?"

"Listen, I'm sure you're not so good with your emotions. Why don't I help you out?"

I didn't seem to get what she was planning, but she was going to help me with emotions right?

"Ok"

"Splendid" she clapped her hands together "now, by starters how about buying her some flowers?"

"Is Sakura sick?" I have read in a book that:

'_A guy only gives flowers to another friend on two occasions. Firstly when his friend is very sickly and Flowers are just a simple way of saying Get well soon. And secondly a guy give flowers to another friend in means of romantic feelings toward them, Flowers in this predicament symbolizes new love to blossom'_

"What? no" she gave me a weird expression, she turned her back on my and began to search for a certain flower.

"Then she must think…that I...and Sakura" I thought, "now why would she think that?"

Yes I was pretty clueless in this situation.

But she gave me another thing to puzzle on, Of course I didn't understand my actions towards feelings, by usual I just did what I must based on instinct or if I were following instructions from something or someone. But by all honestly, some of my actions even I couldn't understand.

"Hey Ino" I called her attention "do my actions seem to point that I like Sakura?"

"Well, it was just my guess on my part of the observation" She replied still busy with her flower search. "But it depends; c'mon tell me what you think in your part"

"Everybody knows I'm clueless of my very own emotions" I replied with a straight face "so frankly, I don't know myself"

She stopped and looked at me "is that so...hmm let me help you then"

"That would be much appreciated" I smiled again

"To start start this off, when you first met her…what was it like?" She started with her interrogation.

"Painful" I held my cheek; the first time I had met her she had smiled at me-a genuine fake smile. Then without knowing I fell into her trap, by the very moment I trusted her smile she gave a such a powerful punch, it sent me a few feet away from my current position that time.

Ino giggled at me "let me guess she punched you?"

I nodded.

"She is so predictable, that girl" Ino shook her head "anyways let get back to the topic, Have you ever blushed around her?"

"Yes" It was that time at the library was it? I didn't know what happened When I saw her…I just felt the need to blush. She was holding a book at her hand and she wore casual clothes. No biggie.

Ino grinned wider "have you ever…protected her?"

"Yes, Numerous times" There was that Time with the giant spider. But I only did that to impress her, as said in the book and of course that time when Naruto and Yamato fell, I didn't know why; by absolute means I knew that she was the only one worth saving. Because knowing Naruto and Yamato, those two had the chakra to bring themselves up to safety.

"Now why did you protect her?"

"I felt that she needed to be saved the most"

"So she is an important person to you?"

"…she is after all my comrade"

"That's not what I meant, Sai" Ino told "I meant, if she dies…what would become of you?"

I got silent; If Sakura dies...what would…become of me?

I have seen Naruto lose friends; I have seen his tears, his anger and his grief.

But me an emotionless person…I have only experienced it once yes when my brother died.

But if Sakura dies…what would become...of me?

Would I whimper? Cry? Moan? Wail? Would I maybe end up a psychopath?

Or would it be but nothing to me.

"Maybe…I would…become...sad" I took a wild guess; I have given it much thought. If Sakura had died...if she had.

Without realizing it I began to imagine.

She was there…She was there…On the cold ground Covered in blood.

She had a pleasing smile, I was sure that it wasn't fake.

She was white, pale, paler than me.

Yet…NO! I shook my head, these are inappropriate thoughts.

Maybe I do…like her.

Maybe.

"I rest my case" she said amused "so let's see, use your instincts lover boy"

She carefully places different types of flowers on the counter; they were lined vertically and were of different smell, color and beauty.

"Choose one, I know this method isn't really reliable but. Flower predictions sometimes tell the truth" She explained.

"Flower predictions?"

"I'm from the Yamanaka Clan, and we love to take care of flowers. But in order to really take care of flowers you have to understand them and find out about their history. Flower Predictions are just simple things that help express what you really are" She began to explain "you see, different flowers attract the eyes of different beings thus determining a certain personality of a person. Let's see..."

She daintily turned her attention to the little girl at my back.

"See that girl?"

I glimpsed back, she was bound to be 8 or 7 years of age. Brunette and had some sort of curled pig-tail hair.

"She's looking at a pink 'Carnation', that flower subjects to a mother's love stating 'I'll never forget you', Let me tell you this Sai. Her mother just passed away during The Konoha-pain destruction" She pointed out.

"So are you implying that she misses her mother or is remembering her mother?" I guessed looking at Ino.

She gave yet another cheery smile "yes, that's it. That's Flower predictions for you, that little girl would always look at Purple Lilacs...but then when her mother died she would look at Pink Carnations instead. It's just like those fortune telling things"

"And you want me to engage in this?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"well it might help settle your feelings with Sakura" She stated "so c'mon just pick out a flower that you like, or pick out a flower that you think is likely to be like Sakura"

This was a bit hard on my part, if basing on personality I think she has a err…'rather ugly one'

But if you do base on outside appearance. She is gentle.

My eyes glimpsed at a flower.

If I were to say, Sakura would be just like that flower.

White outer color made to attract the attention of others, but the deeper color was purple which meant a dark personality.

But as for me...

I then again looked at each of the flowers laid in front of me, every detail of each were perfect, beautiful. But aside from the first flower that caught my eye, I have seen something more alluring.

"That one"

The flower of a mellow violet color, it maybe hinting of such darkness but as I looked deeper inside it was a pale blush pink.

"My my" she said a bit shocked "Sai you picked a Morning Glory. A flower that means Love in Vain"

Love In Vain.

Those words seem so familiar to me; I know I have read those words in a book once.

"Let me explain" Ino cleared her throat "A love void of spirit, faith and truthfulness. When love wasn't even a bit genuinely reciprocated. That love becomes like a play like actors and actresses, in thrills or dramas...eventually part ways without getting any value from a plain friends this may be fun. But in courtships,  
>this degrades the real meaning of love."<p>

I just stood there dumbfounded. I sort of understood it, just a bit

"Sai, your love is true...you may not be the best in showing because you know it might not come back to you but…it's pure" She said a soft gentle smile arouse from her pale lips. "I must say Sakura is lucky"

So…does this mean of my feelings?

She grabbed a small bouquet of Morning Glories and handed them to me.

"Make sure you give this to her" Ino said she patted my hand "good luck with your feelings"

I tried to give another best fake smile, I walked outside the shop

"Thank you"

Ino looked at me with eyes of genuine sincere and kindness.

This day just got weirder and weirder. I held the bouquet close to me and started to head to the gate.

I gave a long thought, how did this end up like this? How did my perfect emotionless day end up with me trying to realize if I loved Sakura?

I approached the gate and looked into the distance, I haven't seen her yet. She hasn't arrived yet.

_**There was a new girl in town  
>She had it all figured out (had it all figured out)<br>**_

About an hour had past and I was there still waiting, and suddenly the ground rumbled. An earthquake? No?

Something was coming, something was heading this way. Something with much force.

It was quick fast approaching. Just like a stampede to elephants.

I blinked for a second and saw two shadows run past me in the speed of sound.

"That was a good race lee!" Encouraged Gai sensei to his favorite student "but you came on second"

"But I Cannot possibly defeat you Gai-sensei! You are much experienced than I will ever be" Frowned Rock Lee,

"But with the power of youth and Training you will be!" Gai said giving lee his signature 'You can do it Thumbs up and Youthful Grin'

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

The two started to drift in their own universe and their eyes began to water. They hugged each other and shouted in a loud voice "HAIL TO THE GLORIOUS YOUTH"

I always found them weird; I was pretty surprised when I first saw them.

I had clearly thought that they were father and son, but it was just my wrong impression.

"Jeez, we finally caught up with you guys" Exclaimed a voice, I looked at my back and saw Tenten, Neji and Sakura approaching close.

Neji simple gave a straight face and huffed "Hopeless Idiots"

He had always looked calm but he was violent, He sort of reminded me of Sasuke but less evil.

Sakura gave a sigh and looked at Lee and sensei.

"Sakura" I called her name and approached her "Welcome Back"

_**Well I'll state something rash  
>She had the most amazing... smile.<br>**_

She turned to me with a surprised expression, she didn't expect me to be welcoming her arrival I could tell. "those morning glory's?"

"Oh, there yours" I replied with a soft smile.

She blushed light pink, I handed her the bouquet and she accepted it whole-heartedly.

"Thank you" She looked away from me still blushing, she had a soft smile on her pink lips.

She looked absolutely beautiful,

Why have I only seen this part of her now?

_**I bet you didn't expect that  
>She made me change my ways (she made me change my ways)<strong>_

Tenten looked at me with a smirk, "how cute" she remarked "a sudden burst of love"

Neji just smiled, a simple smile. But I wasn't sure if this was genuine or fake.

"Wh-whats with you all of a sudden?" she stammered, staring at the morning glory's that she wrapped around her arms.

"I stopped by Ino's awhile ago, she helped me (sort of, still unsure if what she said was true) sort some things out" I explained to her in a calm voice, apparently my cheeks grew a bit red.

I was showing some emotion, Happiness.

All thanks to her.

Well ever since before Sakura was my guide into things.

She helped me with my feelings before, about bonds, friendship. But I never knew she would be helping me to realize the feeling of love (if this was the feeling I really felt)

So...i guess she did play another huge part on my life.

Just like the others do.

_**With eyes like a sunset, baby  
>And legs that went on for days<br>**_

Without knowing I was looking at her with soft and gentle eyes.

And a smile on my pale lips.

I was staring at her. I was observing her.

I was admiring her.

The way her soft pink hair complemented her Gleaming Emerald Green eyes.

She, by some chance, was also looking at me.

Our eyes met my dark eyes and her Beautiful eyes.

Again,

Why haven't I noticed her beauty before?

"What's this? Is it Youthful Love I sense?" Gai sensei said looking at me and Sakura.

"S-Stop J-Jumping into conclusions!" Sakura growled at Gai, her voice was shaking. Was she nervous?

"Sai-kun!" Lee called me, I looked at him "If that is so you are my, other, RIVAL!"

"r-rival?" I asked confused.

"YES! Rival for the heart of my precious Sakura-Chan" He said, he had a serious face.

Is he serious?

"Lee, stop that" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

Lee obeyed like a puppy; well it was pretty obvious Lee liked Sakura. He liked her a lot.

"Alright team! How about we head to a Barbecue!" Said Gai sensei enthusiastically

"Finally!" I heard Tenten sigh in longing "I'm starving"

"Thanks guys but I think I need to catch up with my sleep, first" Apologized Sakura "thanks for the offer though" She bowed down respectfully.

"Next time then" Grinned Gai sensei "Let's go!"

Sakura and I watched the team walk away, Tenten waved at us before she left.

"They seem like a fun team" I admitted.

"They really are" Sakura agreed "so Sai...what's up with this drama?"

"Drama?"

"The warm welcoming? The flowers? What are you up to?" Sakura looked at me with a suspicious expression.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Naruto asked me if I could come here as his replacement and as for the flowers they were from me whole heartedly" I explained to her.

"Well, at least you're honest" She smiled pleasantly, still looking at the flowers.

"How about we go get some food?" She invited

"I thought you wanted to catch up with your sleep? You seem tired" I reminded her of what she had spoken of awhile ago.

"That was just an excuse; I overheard Gai and Lee planning something about Him finally going to kiss me." Sakura gave a disgusted shiver "I wouldn't allow that, I value my First kiss very well"

"He can be a bit of a manic towards you" I noticed.

"He had always been" She admitted "anyways c'mon lets get some food, Ramen sound good?"

I nodded; she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to another direction

"Were taking another route...so that Gai's team can't see us" She guided me to another alley.

I haven't been at this secret place yet.

"How did you discover this place?" I asked her, it seemed like an abandoned alley, dark, quiet but it had no smelly odor.

"When we were chasing a cat back in my genin days. Me and Sasuke"

Short pause "followed him here, Naruto jumped from the font and grabbed the little monster"

She gave out a soft giggle.

_THUMP  
><em>

What in the world was that?

_THUMP  
><em>

Again, there it was

_THUMP  
><em>

I looked at Sakura, her hair that flowed oh so flawlessly from her back as she ran

_THUMP  
><em>

The way her soft hand held my wrist, not it a hard way but in a soft and gently way

_THUMP  
><em>

Where is that sound coming from?

_THUMP  
><em>

Left? Right?

_THUMP  
><em>

No, Up? Down

_BA-THUMP  
><em>

No…Wait a second.

With my free hand I clutched my chest area, my heart? Why is it pounding? Why is it thumping this hard?

As I have read through books, a heart beats more than once a second.

_And it was only in some cases that it would beat fast, in literally describing 'Raced Fast'_

_Only when a person was on the verge of death_

_On the process of a heart attack_

_When a person is scared, Nervous_

_Or…_

_When a person is in __**LOVE  
><strong>_

Could it be? That I was indeed... could it possibly be that I did like sakura.

And on this moment I was on the verge of

_**I'm falling in love  
>but it's falling apart<br>**_

But how so? I' am an emotionless person

I was trained that way when I was fully with the ANBU

But look at me?

_**I need to find my way back to the start  
>when we were in love<br>**_

I didn't feel anything but then...

I met Naruto he had taught me about friendship and bonds.

I have encountered Sasuke, who had taught me to fear, to feel hatred

I have seen Kakashi, who helped me to realize that "_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash"_Implying the point that in-order to achieve success you must give value to the friends ,comrades as I like to call them.

_**Things were better than they are  
>let me back into...<strong>__**  
>Into your arms.<br>Into your arms.**_

I see…

It was just now that I noticed but it has been a long time since I started to change.

And now…

My change has taken effect, and taking it to another step higher

Something much complicated to understand

Something only Sakura might help me figure out.

_Love  
><em>

_**She made her way to the bar  
>I tried to talk to her<strong>_

When we finally reached the ramen shop, Sakura ordered for me.

And as the ramen bowls were served, I felt the need to make a conversation

"Itadakimasu~" She said before she started to eat.

I wasn't that hungry but it seemed wrong to waste food and began to eat anyways.

There was this Silence as we ate.

I wanted to break it, before it seemed too awkward to come up with a conversation

Think of a topic

A good one

Something that stimulates a good conversation, a long and pleasing one.

Something that can interest both of us.

I have to think quickly

Quick

"So Sai" She called my name, she slurped the noodle into her mouth before she continued her sentence "what happened during my absence"

That's a good way to start, but why did she have to start it?

"It was normal, just like every average day" I replied acting cool "Naruto acted weird this earlier today though"

"How weird?" she puzzled

"Sort of sluggish, zombie-ish kind of weird, in fact it creeped me out for a minute or two"

"I'm guessing" She thought biting the end of her chopsticks "did he say anything during that?"

"Well yeah" I tried to remember "he asked what day it was"

"I knew it" she sighed as she figured out the situation "was he in a hurry and clutching his stomach?"

"Most likely. How did you know?"

"It was just a guess. Don't worry he just drank another carton of expired milk" She rolled her eyes "he doesn't seem to check the expiry date on those things, I keep reminding him over and over again"

She began to complain

"That idiot, always careless. And at some point he seems to be so stupid. He changed attitudes at instants, for example at missions he's focused while on his off days he seems so goofy and weird natured"

She knows him better than I do; well she has been his teammate for quite a while now.

No wonder.

But as she went on, I felt that I was growing distant

She kept on saying

Naruto this, Naruto that.

I didn't know why I got so irritated.

I have to come up with another topic.

Besides this one.

_**But she seemed so far (she seemed so far)  
>Out of my league<br>**_

"You always speak of Naruto, why don't you speak of Sasuke?"

She paused and had a emotionless face all of a sudden.

Wrong person to bring up to.

"i-im sorry" I apologized and looked away.

Now I feel like I made her more distant from me.

"Your right, it seems that I have neglected speaking about Sasuke-kun" She held her chopsticks tighter "maybe…it's because I want him out of my life."

"I don't know what you and Sasuke had in the past" I told her in a low voice: but if you aren't comfortable of this topic we can change it"

"…."

She didn't answer.

I had to find away, she wasn't smiling again.

"Back then, when he was about to leave I said the stupidest words" She let go of her chopsticks and held her head

I didn't want to interfere because I too was curious

"I…I love you with all my heart! If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets because everyday we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!...I would do anything for you! So…please just stay with me!"

She started to laugh, her hand had covers her eyes.

"I didn't know if I meant it…I was probably desperate back then…hopeless romantic…because of that I pushed Naruto too far, I made him carry a burden…its all my fault…I'm so stupid!"

Tsk! Stupid! You made her remember!

Before I knew it, she started to cry, I knew she was weak with her emotions.

Now I regret everything I said…

I shouldn't have.

Seeing her cry

Seeing her in front of me,saddened.

It was as if I feel her pain

I didn't want her to be like this. What can I do?

My words always end up hurting more people, I don't consider them

I' am a straight forward type of person.

But I have to try, I changed

I changed I have to try

Find a way

_**I had to find a way to get her next to me  
><strong>_

To comfort her

Make her feel better

Yes...

I'm sure of it now

Seeing that I don't want her sad  
>, I wanted her safe<br>, I want her protected  
>, I wanted her to notice me<br>, I wanted her to be with me  
>, I wanted her.<p>

Yes. Ino you were right

I love her

I love her…

But what must I do?

I'm clueless with these emotions.

_**I'm falling in love  
>But it's falling apart<br>I need to find my way back to the start  
>When we were in love<br>Things were better than they are  
>Let me back into...<strong>__**  
>Into your arms.<br>Into your arms.  
><strong>_

Now I have to do it now.

What do I do?

Sakura, she's crying here in-front of me.

There has to be something

I have to keep her preoccupied; I have to make her forget.

I have to do something. I feel so useless and dumbfounded right now.

She has to shift her attention to something.

Make her forget.

Lose her pain

I have to do something fast.

_**Oh she's slipping away  
>I always reach when I'm thinking of words to say<br>**_

I remember everything, the times I've been with her.

That I spent with her in missions along with the team

I must not be a coward

A true man expresses their feelings without regret

She always cared for me, for everyone

_**Oh the things she does  
>make it seem like love<br>just a game (just a game)  
>And I like the way we play<strong>_

Okay, that's it

I'm going to tell her my feelings.

Make her shift her attention, make her recognize me

But I have to choose the right words

I don't want to be impulsive.

I stood up and moved to her, carefully monitoring my movements

_**I'm falling in love  
>but it's falling apart.<br>I need to find my way back to the start**_

I gently sat the seat closest to her, I clasped my hands on her shoulder and she looked at me.

My hands carefully shifted to her neck, traveling upwards

I cupped her soft cheeks gently, softly, lovingly.

I brushed my thumb and wiped the fallen tears. She looked at me.

She still seemed sad.

I leaned closer to her and when I felt our noses brush I closed my eyes.

My hands stayed at her cheeks, and then.

That's it.

_**I'm falling in love  
>but it's falling apart.<br>I need to find my way back to the start  
><strong>_

I loved the taste of her lips, this was the first time I had ever kissed a girl.

And to think that this kiss wasn't emotionless.

No this kiss was full of emotion indeed

I moved my lips and parted for a moment, but I craved again.

Without knowing I leaned again, kissing her once more.

Tasting her lips, Heaven.

She is heaven.

I can guess her expression right now.

She must be confused and I'm sure after I let go of her, she would beat the crap out of me.

But who cares?

I did it

I expressed what I wanted to express.

I felt the thing I wanted to feel

It was love

She made me feel that

Because…I Love Her

I was oblivious to the feeling; I ignored it before but…

People noticed them; Ino helped me awaken the truth that I have hidden from my eyes

I love her...

I Love Sakura Haruno

_**When we were in love  
>Things were better than they are<br>let me back into...**__**  
>Into your arms<br>into your arms.**_

I had to let go sooner or later, and as I did.

I took a good look at her.

To my surprise her eyes were closed, relaxed. She had a tint of pink in her cheeks. It seemed she enjoyed the kiss.

I gazed at her for a moment.

"Sakura..." I murmured, I brought her in an embrace.

I was careful, that I would not crush her with my strength.

I hugged her, and made sure it was comfortable for her and for me too.

I treated her delicately, handled with much care.

Because she was so fragile.

I didn't want her to break.

"Sakura..." Mentioning her name seemed so addictive "when I first met you, you were annoying, I hate you. But as time grew by I admired you. Due to my emotionless personality I tend to ignore the feelings that developed. Told myself it was nothing. You were nothing. Thus convincing to myself that you are just a comrade nothing more. But I came to realize (thanks to Ino). That I really….was just scared to face the truth. I hid my feelings..But now I can't stop them from bursting"

"Sai" the very mention of my name, coming from her. I felt so contented happy.

"I Love You" I breathed softly, making sure she was the only person to hear. "And even if you won't love me back, time can heal wounds. I will do my best to earn your love"

I didn't know...i was hiding too much under my emotionless nature.

The words that came out of my mouth were different from usual.

There was more awkward silence.

"Say something…please" I whispered begging.

She moved her still arms and held me.

She held me softly, gently and this pleased me. I felt so relaxed.

And I felt loved all of the sudden.

She embraced me back.

"Thank You, Sai"

I knew she was smiling.

And now I think the most comfortable place for me is…

In your arms.

_**Into your arms.**__**  
><strong>__**Into your arms**_

And to think it all began with Naruto's favor and Ino's predictions.

I know I had to give Sakura time to love me back.

I'm willing to wait.

Besides, no one had to know about this.

Just between her and me.


End file.
